Proposals
by HAWTgeek
Summary: Our favorite couple,Percy and Annnabeth,have reached a time when they want to settle down.We all do,and it always starts with one question.So,here are One-Shot proposals where Percy asks the life-changing question."Will You Marry Me?"
1. Chapter 1

"So, why did your friend just come in at one in the morning again?" Percy asked as he let a yawn lose and ruffled his black hair like he always did. Part of me wanted to swoon as I looked at his perfect face. At 6'1, he was two inches taller than me and loved to brag about it just as I used to brag about being taller than him all those years ago. I silently regretted turning on the ceiling fan in our room tonight because, instead of his usual shirtless self, he was wearing a black tee shirt and blue pajama bottoms. Even if he wasn't looking at his most hotness, it was still hard not to kiss him. Percy's green eyes, though extremely tired, still watched every move I made just as they always had. A year ago, I would have nervously tugged at my shirt or something, but a lot had changed. Against my mother's wishes, Percy and I moved into an apartment in New York when I was twenty-five. We would have done it sooner, but my dad wanted to make sure we could handle it first. Of course, I'm pretty sure he just didn't want me sharing a room with Percy, but we finally decided to just ignore him and moved into together. At twenty-six, my life seems to have fallen all together. I got an amazing job at a huge architecture firm here in Manhattan. I made nice with my father and his, I mean our, family. Even Percy's life seems to be together. He's an amazing marine biologist and works for some great project that protects the ocean's wild life. Speaking of Percy, we've been together for the last ten years which have been some of the best ten years of my life. They've been so great that sometimes I worry that I'll wake up and they will have all been a dream. Whenever I tell Percy that, he just rolls his eyes and smiles. Then his smile fills me with so much bliss I cant worry at all. So, it all tends to work out.

"She and her boyfriend had a fight. They just moved into together. You remember how we were when we moved here," I smiled. In the first few months, we were doing two things. One was fighting. When we weren't fighting, we were doing a little more than making out on the couch. Anyway, I could tell by the mischievous look in his eyes which one he was thinking of.

"Wait, I gave up my last night with you for the next week because they broke a dish," Percy frowned. Tomorrow, he has to go off to Chicago by train. Usually, I would go along on these things with him, but I couldn't this time. Instead, I had to stay here. During college, I started to write books about my adventures with Percy and everything. The first one took me three years to write, and a publisher said they'd be great books for middle-schoolers. Sadly, she was right. The book took off amazingly. So, I kept it going. Now, I have one more book until I'm done. I just published the second to last, and I have to go to a book signing or something in two days. Also, I have a huge project work I need to finish. Percy spent two weeks trying to convince me to go with him, but he finally accepted it. Of course, he still complains, but at least he accepts it. We're not a very clingy couple, but every year or so my mother tries to pry us apart. Last month was her last big trick, and we've wanted to be together since it happened. As you can tell, she didn't get the desired effect on us. That and I know Percy's up to something. I just don't know what it is. Whenever I talk to my mother and bring it up, she mumbles 'That idiot is probably cheating or something.' I then have to change the subject before I start crying. I've wanted to be with him so that I can maybe figure it out or I can be with him instead of some other girl if he is cheating.

"Oh come on, Perce. It isn't that bad. It's only a week," I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the living room to where I was standing right beside him. Looking at him, it became almost impossible to withstand the urge to kiss those soft lips. Those sweet and slightly salty lips.

"You don't know what I was planning for tonight," Percy broke me out of the daydream by grinning. As he did so, I got the eerie feeling he wasn't talking about what I had earlier thought. I don't know why I started to actually really think about what he was talking about, but I did.

"I will if you tell me," I smiled yet again. Percy just shook his head.

"Never mind, Annabeth. Let's just go back to bed," Percy started to turn back to walk to our bedroom, but I grabbed his hand to stop him. By now, I was really interested, and, with my insomnia, it'll take a long time until I can go back to sleep. So, I might as well find out.

"Just tell me, Percy. I'll figure it out anyway. But it'll keep me up all night thinking about it. You know how I am," I did that thing I always did when I wanted something. Seriously, all it takes with him is to look at him dead straight in the eye and hold his hand gently. With me, it takes a whole lot more, but all I have to do is basically look at him. Giving in, Percy shrugged and reached in his pocket. Racking my brain, I tried to think about what he was doing. Only one thought seemed to make sense, but he couldn't be… With every second passing, it became the only option I had. He brought out a black velvet box that looked about the size of either earrings or a…ring.

"Annabeth Chase, love of my life, and, in my mother's eyes, the only reason I haven't been killed by a monster, will you marry me?" Percy smiled as he brought out a ring. I would love to give you an amazing description, but I didn't much look at it. Instead, I looked straight into his eyes. It took me a second to get my voice to work.

"Of course, Percy," I smiled, suddenly feeling giddy. He put the ring on my finger, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy, which I took as a good thing because I had never been so happy in my life. We could have talked. We could have said something really romantic or something, but instead I finally got my kiss from those sweet, sweet lips.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at my watch once again. Three months, Annabeth moved in with me. At first, everything was completely perfect. We were happy. I mean, we fought a lot during the first few weeks, but we always made up. Work's pretty demanding for her, and I've learned to understand that. But now… She won't look me in the eye. She's mad at me just all the time. I've never seen her like this. I mean, we've been together eight years and known each other for the last twelve. So, in the last twelve years, I've never seen this, and I mean, do you have any idea how many 'Time of Month's I have been through with her? Just factor that in, and I _still_ haven't seen her like this. To make matters worse, I've noticed she's a little bloated. If I notice it, she has to as well. Let me just tell you, there are not happy times for us. I had thought she was just PMSing but it has gone on for the last month. I'm not going to lie. I was hating every minute of whatever the Hades this is. But I have to be there for her. I love her, even if she did throw a vase at me last night and made me sleep on the couch.

Right on queue of me thinking about our fight, Annabeth walked in through the door. I had to admit, she was beautiful. Her glowing tan made her startling grey eyes look even brighter. Her honey blond hair was slightly falling out of her messy bun. Sliding out of a wet blazer, Annabeth looked almost peaceful, but there was a worry deep in her eyes. She always has been a strong person. She hides her emotions, but I've learned to find them.

"Hey, Perseus," Annabeth's voice was trying not to sound agitated as she said that, but it was obviously there. I looked straight at her. My mom always called me Perseus when she was sad or mad. Grover says it when he's making fun of me, but Annabeth only does it when she's mad or has to tell me something. Both of which didn't seem too great right now.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked with a sigh. Annabeth turned to look at me with a bit of confusion on her pretty face.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked me.

"You only call me Perseus when you're mad. So, what'd I do?" I asked, really wanting to get this over with. She would make me sleep on the couch. Next day, we start talking again. Then I'm allowed in the room. It always happens the same way.

But Annabeth didn't answer. She just rolled her eyes and went to the spare room where my roommate, Kevin used to stay. Now that he's married and moved off to Boston, the room isn't used for much except Annabeth's 'run-away-from-Percy' room which has gotten a lot of use recently. Feeling guilty, I got up from the couch to walk to the closed door. Seriously, why wont someone tell me what the Hades is going on here?

"Annabeth?" I asked after knocking gently on the door. Seeing as I didn't hear an answer, I kept going, "Can I please come in, Annie?" I asked. I waited a minute or two when I didn't hear anything. Soon enough, the door swung open. I felt like the father of a thirteen year old trying to understand her and being pushed away, and Annabeth was said girl.

"What?" she asked. I looked at her with a pleading gaze, and she just ignored it.

"Annabeth, what's wrong? You've been explosive, moody, and distant. Did I do something? God, Annabeth, just tell me," I didn't care if I sounded harsh at this point. It really didn't much matter. All I wanted was to get this over with, and this was the best way.

"I'm pregnant, Percy!" she screamed. A second later, she calmed down and looked at me, shocked by her own words. I couldn't think. Instead I just looked at her, wondering if I had misheard. Annabeth looked like she was on the verge of tears, "I'm pregnant," her voice was broken and small.

"Are you shuh-sure?" I tried to get myself from not stuttering, but it was pretty hard.

"Why the Hades would I lie about that, you Seaweed Brain?" I had a feeling it wasn't a sweet pet name anymore, "This is what I knew would happen. I knew you wouldn't want anything to do with this all," Annabeth started to walk off to pace back and forth, "God, my mom was actually right about something. I'm twenty-five and knocked up with this _little devil_! I can't believe this," Annabeth was starting to freak out. I walked forward to see her. I wanted to do the same, but, if it hadn't been for me, she wouldn't be pregnant. And I may be slightly scared of commitment, but I've always wanted to be a dad. I've always wanted to have a child and give it what I never had, a father.

"Annabeth," I tried to interject, but it didn't work. Instead, Annabeth just kept going, ranting louder and louder.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. This time she stopped.

"I want to be here for you and for that baby, which by the way isn't a 'Little Devil'. I would prefer you didn't say that. I love you, and I love this child," I smiled. For the first time in what I believe was weeks, she smiled and rushed forth into my arms. I kissed the top of her curls. Annabeth even started to cry. Hoping it was happy tears, I smiled.

"I love you so much, Percy," Annabeth continued to cry into my chest.

**Three months Later:**

I looked at the ultrasound picture of my baby girl. It took a while for Annabeth to stop calling her baby a devil, and it was a huge process. But I consider the second she saw the ultrasound instead of just her stomach, the main moment when she actually loved the baby. She was six months along. Everything seems to have changed from the second we found out. First, we had to clear out the spare room for a nursery. Annabeth's dad and step-mother are still in California. So, we couldn't ask them to help out when the baby comes along. Instead, I have my mom, Paul, and their adopted daughter, Juliet, who is in her freshman year of high school, to help. Annabeth has been on her toes forever either getting ready for our daughter or working herself to death with her job. It took me almost an hour to convince Annabeth to take a breath and rest for a while, and I even had to tell her that she would be hurting our daughter if she kept on like all this. That one got her.

I walked over to sit beside her on the couch. Lying down on the couch, she continued to read one of the million pregnancy books she bought. I don't think there's any woman on the face of this earth who bought as many parenting and pregnancy books as Annabeth did. If they did, I should write those books because they must have it made. Her glowing skin matched her beautiful hair. Don't tell her I said this, but I swear she looks more beautiful than before. She was always amazing, but now she seems a little more relaxed. It's like Bianca when she became an Artemis hunter, only I can be with Annabeth.

"Hey, I'm about to go out to get more books because I'm out. Do you need anything?" Annabeth asked as she was about to get up. Seeing the golden opportunity, I picked up the pregnancy book I had found in our closet along with the rest of books she hasn't read yet but plans to read.

"Here's one more," I handed it to her.

"Thanks, Sweetie," Annabeth smiled and probably would have kissed me if she wasn't lying down. She opened the hard cover. Then she noticed it.

Annabeth's grey eyes shot up to look at me. She looked like she was about to cry, but she nodded yes with a beautiful smile.

"Will you marry me, Annabeth?" I asked hopefully. Speechless, Annabeth managed to just nod her head again.

I took the ring from my pocket and took her hand. Annabeth finally smiled with that cute little smile. I pushed the ring on her slightly pudgy finger. She had just started to truly show, but she looked beautiful to me. She always will, even when's we're old and grey. She looked up at me again and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you," I smiled before remembering something, "And Girl," we haven't picked out a name yet. So, we call her 'Girl'.

"I love you, too, Percy," Annabeth's lips crashed down onto mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Proposals**

_**Because I took so long to update, this is really long. If you don't want to read the Prologue, you really won't miss anything. I really should have left it out, but I didn't. So, sorry. Even after the prologue, I wrote this long thing that just kind of summed up what's happened since, but you also don't have to read that. Pretty much in the 'xxxxx' after the Prologue is where you should start if you just want the Proposal.**_

Prologue:

A few years ago, Percy and I ended our relationship. We went on in college and got over each other. That summer we agreed to be just friend again, and that's been going great. We're closer than ever, which is all I can hope for at this point. Friends for life, like we were supposed to be.

Life went on after that. Percy actually introduced me to my new boyfriend, Wyatt, who is a four star chef and strangely thinks that microwave popcorn was the best thing ever invented. They met when Percy's company had a gala, where Wyatt catered. Percy introduced me to him later, and Wyatt and I quickly started dating. It didn't take long until we moved in together. I love him, especially how he understands work obligations as his job is demanding, too, and that was what had broken me up with many guys, Percy included.

I love Wyatt. I really do. We've been together a year now. Well, _364_ days. Tomorrow is our anniversary. Well, I count it as our first date was 364 days ago. We've technically _met_ earlier than that, but Wyatt and I agreed that our anniversary is on our first date, which is why I was so upset to have to be in New England during that time.

I'm almost done with Olympus, but I didn't have to go to New England for that. The company I work for has a big job in Maine, for a museum, and I was chosen to lead it. Of course, I didn't want to have to _move_ there. So, every week or so, I have to get on a train and come out to Maine.

I was supposed to be there this weekend, when our anniversary of was. Being me, I worked until my fingers couldn't move, and I finished early. I got on a train, ready to surprise him.

Smiling, I looked at the apartment door. Wyatt wouldn't be home yet, of course. He'd be cooking up a storm at his restaurant, but he would be back soon, which meant I wouldn't have to wait _too_ long. I fished the key out of my purse, my fingers brushing over my cell phone. I felt a sudden urge to call him, but I knew not to. It was too late anyway. I was already here. So, what would it matter? I might as well go through with it.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open.

The apartment was empty as usual. It was cold, just like Wyatt always kept it to my dismay. I found that I was still smiling as I pulled my bag into the apartment. Wyatt and I loved this apartment, as it fit both of our personalities, and that was just a miracle. I used to live in the apartment above my job (the place I worked for had apartments on the top few floors of the building), but I got a better job offered to me. I moved out, and Wyatt's rent was up at that time. So, we just agreed to move into together in a new place.

I went straight to the heater and turned it up. Knowing I didn't want to go through the hassle of unpacking and such, I wheeled my bag into the bedroom and left it there. My stomach lurched a little, and I blamed it on the many drinks and greasy food I ate on my way here. Kicking off my heels, I came to the kitchen and pulled out a coke, ignoring how it was like poison to your body. I've had _real poison_ before, and I'm still here.

The sound of another key turning the lock made me almost spit out the drink from shock. The door opened, and I was about to call out to Wyatt when someone spoke first.

"I promise. It'll be a simple weekend. Just to work things out," Wyatt spoke, and I tensed to where I couldn't move.

"Wyatt Quinn, I know you. You said that last time. And the time before that. _And_ the time before _that_."

I felt my heart stop.

I knew that voice.

I knew_ her_.

"You'd think your _little genius_ of a girlfriend, _Annabell_, would figure it out already. I mean, after _all this time_," she spoke again, only in a mocking way now.

"She trusts me," Wyatt almost laughed.

"Bad move, eh?"

I felt like my soul had been ripped out. It wasn't as bad as the 'Luke' thing, but nothing would be. There was nothing I had felt before that felt like this. The only word I knew to describe it was betrayal. It was the only word that fit. I had trusted him, Wyatt that is.

And he didn't give a damn.

"Yeah, it was," I was even shocked to hear my voice. I didn't know that I planned on speaking, and I didn't know that I even _could_ speak.

Neither of them spoke, and I found myself walking towards them. They both stood in the hallway by the door, where I had just come in earlier.

I was right about who the girl was.

Three months ago, I met her. She made the dessert at his restaurant and she was good at it. She was beautiful even covered in flour, which I definitely wasn't. Her name was Ronni, and she kept eyeing Wyatt when I first met her. I didn't think anything of it of course. Wyatt was handsome, incredibly so. He had those bright brown eyes that made you melt, and he saw the brighter side to things. A lot of women saw what I saw in him, too, and they sometimes went after him. But he was mine, or at least I _thought_ he was.

Ronni was beautiful in that prim and proper way. Her cheekbones were high, and her brown eyes looked proud. Her lips were forever in a pink pout, like she wanted to cry or something. Ronni's skin was always a warm tan, even if it was winter. Her brown, almost black, hair was cut at a sleek bob that stopped at her jaw line and got shorter as it went to the back of her head. Even though you basically _never_ saw her teeth through her thick lips, they _were_ perfectly bleached.

I had never seen Ronni in a moment without flaws.

Her hair was _always_ perfect.

Her skin was _always _tanned.

Her lips were _always_ perfectly pink and glossed.

She _always_ looked thin.

Even when she was covered in flour and other such cooking supplies, Ronni looked good. _Always_.

I had never noticed it until today. Maybe I didn't care. I didn't have a reason to. Well, I _did_, but I didn't know it.

Neither of them spoke, knowing they were caught.

"Get out," my voice was pained, and I was clearly on the verge of tears, though I didn't want them to know that. Of course, they a_lready _knew that. They'd have to, unless they were _complete_ idiots.

"Annabeth-"

"_Annabell _wants you _out_," I growled.

Wyatt turned his 6'0 frame around to do as I said. He had learned to do as I requested, which _was_ a good lesson, but I didn't want him to do that. I wanted him to tell me that I was wrong and stuff like that. But their eyes let me know that I had the right idea about this. It was enough to make me sick.

They opened the door, about to leave, and I was about to collapse and cry when Wyatt turned around.

"Annabeth-"

"I'll move out this weekend. The rent is in your name, and I don't want to stay here anyway. I'll stay with a friend until I get a new place. You'll need to stay with someone while I pack up though," I spoke in a business tone, like I was telling him that I was going to stay with my dad for a month because he was sick or something. There was no emotion, even though I felt flooded with them.

Wyatt looked at me with guilt or sadness or maybe even pity. I didn't know what it was. I _did_ know that for first time in 364 days, I _wanted_ him to walk to walk out that door.

"I'm sorry," Wyatt told me, making the pain in my heart triple.

"I loved you, Wyatt," my voice became pained an emotional, how I felt inside, "I worked until I could have broken my fingers so that I could come back here for our anniversary, and _this_ is what I get for it. I _never would have ever _done this to you."

_**Two Weeks Later:**_

It was seventeen days since my break-up with Wyatt.

It would have been a year for us sixteen days ago.

But we didn't make it. At least Percy and I survived _two years_, and that relationship was so over by now. I had thought I would marry Wyatt. We would marry, have beautiful children, and maybe even move to the suburbs. Or at least, that was my plan.

We'd probably never see each other again because I _definitely_ wouldn't be able to forgive him, even if I wanted to.

It was hard packing up all of my stuff, especially since most of it _was_ my stuff, not his. Either way, I did it. Most of my friends didn't have space for me, and I even thought of moving to Maine, like I was supposed to.

But there was Percy thankfully.

"You okay?" Percy set the final box at the wall. It was the last of my stuff, and I was tired from moving in, even though Percy did all the work and I wasn't going to be staying forever. It was just until I could find something.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to find a friend like you," I smiled, and it _was _true. I had thinking of that, but I was also thinking about Wyatt, like I have every right to do after all that happened.

"Hey, I was getting lonely after my roommate moved out. You're doing _me_ a favor. Maybe you could even permanently move in," Percy did that thing where you get on your toes and rock back and forth. I simply smiled at it, remembering how often_ I_ did it when we were kids.

"Percy, I'm already being an ass. I can't," I smiled weakly.

"You're not being an ass. _Wyatt _was being an ass," Percy realized the mistake of bringing up Wyatt only moments after he spoke. One day, I'd be able to laugh about it, too. I knew I would, just like I had with all of my other ex-boyfriends including Percy. But that day wasn't today.

"Want some Oreos?" Percy nodded towards the see-through box where I had candy, spoofs, and other such things that I knew I would need if I was to stay with him because, let's face it, Percy never grew up after fourteen.

I nodded with a smile for a moment, knowing I'd forget about Wyatt if I put on 'Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth' and had a bottle of vodka.

But Percy didn't do that. Instead, he got out the Oreos, left the movies, and closed it again. He sat down beside me and unwrapped the box. He took out the first Oreo, and I took the second, remembering how I used to put food dye in the icing of the cookie to make it Blue for Percy. But that was when we were dating, and I hadn't done it in years, except for a gag on his twenty first birthday.

"So, what ever happened to Monica?" I asked after I finished off the cookie.

"Oh, right," Percy sighed and reached for another cookie, "We broke up."

"_What_?" I stared at him, completely shocked.

"Well…Monica and I had only been together for a few weeks. We weren't in love or anything yet. It just seemed petty to bring it up when you were going through…_this_…I mean, you loved him. I thought you guys were going to get married. The two of you had a future. Monica and I…" Percy trailed off and bit into another cookie.

"You still should have told me," I smiled weakly as I nudged him. He simply wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"We suck at relationships, don't we?"

"We still have each other," I tried.

"Not in the way we used to," Percy looked at me with an all-knowing look. I huffed a 'When you put it that way' like I always did when he started making sense. I didn't like it when that happened, not that it happened _a lot_ or anything. I just didn't like it when it did.

"I blame our parents," I put my head on my shoulder and sighed. He of course smiled like he always did when I blamed my mother, which I did a lot.

"How'd we screw it up?"

"Well, we either don't trust enough or we trust too much in relationships-"

"I meant with us, Annabeth," Percy looked down at me, and I didn't know how to respond.

"Oh…"

We both sat there in silence as we tried to work it out.

There had been a reason. I knew there had been.

But I couldn't remember it. We didn't fight much. We didn't cheat.

We loved each other, but we were _supposed_ to break up at that point.

As I thought about that, I thought about my life since the breakup.

Every guy I dated was either like Percy or was good friends with Percy.

Every guy I broke up with had basically the same reason for me ending it: he wasn't Percy.

One of the guys, Eli, even told me that I was really just stuck on Percy, and that I was leaving him because I felt bad about leaving Percy, not that I ever thought about that. I thought he was just being an ass who was upset that I broke up with him, but he was a _phycology major_. He would have been right, which he was now that I thought about it.

"Why_ did_ we end it?" I asked, my voice small, and Percy stared at the wall with his eyebrows knit like he was thinking it over.

"I don't remember," Percy's green eyes met mine, and I felt the same sparks I had felt many years before.

I shrank back from the sudden realization that I was still in love with him, and that was my mistake. Percy knew me well enough to know that something was up. His eyebrows stayed knit, and he continued to stare at me, making it worse for me.

"What?"

"Uh…nothing," I lied, even though I knew Percy could tell when I was lying.

"You're lying, Annabeth."

_See_?

"No I'm not."

"What is it? Did I say something wrong? I mean, it's been years. You're over it," Percy smiled and I didn't respond.

"You're_ not_ over it?"

"I thought I was," I crossed my arms and moved my head from off his shoulder, but I didn't wriggle out of his grasp. It always gave me courage, and this was dam well the time for courage.

"But… I mean, you've moved on. You had this life…" Percy trailed off, not bringing up his own feelings like he always seems to do.

"Where I dated guys who were just like_ you_. Or_ your_ friends."

"But…" Percy trailed off again, leaving me not to know anything.

And, as I have made pretty damn clear, I_ hate_ not knowing things.

"Listen, it doesn't matter. I'll get over it again. We'll be fine. It's probably about the whole 'newly broken up thing'," I got up and brushed the cookie crumbs off me, knowing we would then need some space. By morning, we'd be fine, as we always were.

"After all these years..." Percy didn't give in though. Instead, he just looked at me blankly as he thought it all over.

I didn't say anything because I wanted him to hone up to something after I did all the confessing.

"You didn't tell me. After all those years of watching you date _my best friends_…"

I hated it when Percy trailed off, but he always seemed to do it. And that just pissed me off.

So, I picked up the box of Oreos to start cleaning up.

"I could have had you…"

"Wait, what?"

Percy looked at me with surprise.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yeah."

My eyes were still wide, and I could have passed out at that very moment. My brain couldn't function, not that I cared or anything. Even if it did function, what would it matter? I would ignore what my brain said and just let the loud sound of my beating heart drown it out like I had done time and time again. There are times where I tried to think during those situations, but I couldn't. So, I might as well give in and accept the very annoying fact that I_ couldn't_ think. I was an Athena descendant for Zeus's sake! How can I _not_ think?

"Damn it."

I tried to smile, but it came off as weak and distracted.

"So, did you just admit to….?" I let him finish the sentence.

"Being a coward and letting you date all of my friends when I was still head over heels for you, yeah," Percy shook his head, ignoring the obvious.

"And I just admitted basically the same."

"You did, didn't you?" Percy shook his head in thought.

"Percy, are you making the connection?" I spoke in an annoyed way, even though I was too shocked to be annoyed.

I'd be annoyed in the morning.

"Wait, we just said we still loved each other," Percy smiled.

"Took you long enough."

_**The Actual Proposal:**_

_**Time: A Year Later**_

I stifled a yawn as I reached for the Five Hour energy. The stuff tasted like crap, but Percy liked it and it woke me up. So I bought it for the two of us. Then they came up with a new blue colored one and I got stuck with all those damn red I bought. Over time, I had come to accept the taste even though it still made me cringe.

The awful taste swept over my taste buds, making me choke a little bit. I bit my lip, and it got even worse when I realized I still had the taste on my lips. The energy surged through me, but it definitely wasn't worth it.

I was thinking about this when my phone buzzed from my office drawer.

It was my personal phone, and I was supposed to be working. It wasn't a mandate by my boss or anything, but I had sudden inspiration for Olympus, which was only a month away from being finished (thank god!). By focusing all of my efforts on that, I hadn't worked on this project. And the client would be here in a few days to check up on it.

I slid it out of my drawer and looked at the name before answering it.

"Percy, aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" I asked even though I knew the answer. He had talked about it for what felt like forever. This client would be huge, and this was like the big thing. Percy had been worrying about it and had told me a million times when this meeting was, which was fifteen minutes ago.

"They're late. I was just making sure you'd be home tonight," Percy smirked. I blushed to the shade of Rachel's carnation red hair. As I said earlier, I hadn't gotten much time to work on this project. So, yesterday, I called Percy and told him I would be late. Five hours and a box of Chinese food later, I had fallen asleep at my desk. Since then, Percy had been making fun of it, and this wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"I'll be there, Percy," I tried to smile, but it was just futile.

"Listen, this is going to be-" Percy stopped, "Damn it, they're here. I have to go."

"Love you," I rushed to tell him before he hung up.

"Love you, too."

Click.

I set the phone down back in the drawer and pushed it closed.

It was five or so, and the winter sun was still shining into my office, giving me a migraine. It wouldn't be long until it set, and I would be much more happy. Procrastinating, I looked at the pictures on my desk.

First day at the firm, where my mom wished me good luck.

College graduation with Percy in his cap and gown beside me even though he graduated three days before.

And a picture of the two of us at Camp this last summer. It was a pain in the ass to get off work for the two of us, and we honestly didn't. We still had to work by Skype and email, which totally sucked. But it was worth it to be back there again.

I didn't like to keep pictures on my desk before now. It was a distraction, but I liked it these days. It reminded me of just how happy I was these days, which was immensely so.

Especially after the restaurant that Wyatt worked at moved to a location far away from my place in town. I didn't know if he stayed with the company, but I didn't care. I just got tired of seeing it all the time. I didn't care about Wyatt anymore. Percy was right. He was just an ass.

I did care a little about Ronni, not that I had heard anything. There were some days where I actually googled the two, which is a little desperate I know, but I haven't done that in over six months. Well, except for last week…

But that didn't count.

Anyway, it would be an hour until Percy would be done with the meeting. Of course, I was then supposed to meet him at a park in between both of our offices, but I knew I could talk him into going to the restaurant we loved nearby because I was starving. It doesn't take us long to get there, and I swear that it saved our relationship.

I slid off my shoes under the table, knowing that no one would be able to see my bare feet through the desk.

_**xxxxxxx**_

I worked for an hour and a half instead of the hour I was supposed to.

As I jammed my foot into a shoe and put on my coat, I sent him a text, which he didn't answer. That meant that he was running behind, too, which could easily mean good or bad news. I slid my phone into my coat pocket and signed off my work computer. The sun had set, and I sort of missed how the bright sun was made worse by all of the reflections of glass in this place.

Somehow, I made my way downstairs without running into my boss or anything. When I made it to the lobby, I saw that Percy had sent me a text saying that I should just go home because he was going to be late. So, I called a cab and called for Chinese to be delivered to the apartment. The cab lurched to a stop, making me feel like puking up the Five Hour Energy I downed an hour ago.I paid the man and went on to the apartment building.

My heels clacked against the sidewalk, and my feet ached from wearing four inch heels all day, even if I wasn't necessarily _standing_ all day. I unlocked the front door to find that there wasn't the working people crowd gathered yet, which just made me smile especially since I got the elevator all to myself without having to make small talk or anything.

It took a while for me to push the key into the door because I just couldn't get it right for some stupid reason. My mind flashed back to opening the door at Wyatt's apartment, and my stomach lurched. I promised myself a shot of Tequila if I just opened the door, which I eventually did as the hallway is always freezing.

"Hi."

I looked at Percy with surprise.

"You told me you were going to be late."

"I said I _might_ be late."

"Which is a nice way of saying late."

"Is not."

"Is, too."

I snapped myself out of it, realizing we were acting like we did when we were twelve, which was fifteen years ago. I hated acting like that, but I found that I quite often did when I was with him, not that Percy noticed.

"Besides, it's your birthday," Percy smiled.

I remained expressionless.

I never cared about my birthday. It reminded me that my father hadn't wanted me born. Sure, we've made up by now, and we get along really well now. But we didn't for a long time. If anything, I had a terrible childhood, and I really didn't want to think about that. I had a happy life now. So, why think of something sad like that?

This morning, he wished he happy birthday, and that was definitely enough for me. I spent a lot of time on his birthday, but he actually cared about the day he was born. His mom was so great, and she made sure his childhood was as happy as she could make it. So, his birthday was something we celebrate. We just acknowledge mine.

"Yeah, I'm another year closer to death," I mumbled, and Percy just shook his head.

"_Anyway_, I was supposed to pick you up a cake, but someone got here early," Percy smirked as he went on to the kitchen, and I followed him, picking up a bottle of wine from the Wine Cooler on the way.

"Or," I set the bottle down on the countertop and brought out a box of Oreos from the cabinet, "We could just eat this."

Percy simply shrugged as if to say 'What the hell?' and grabbed a cookie. I ignored how the crumbs went onto my new white blouse and bit into one as well. For a moment or two, it was like a day hadn't gone by.

We were still eighteen, sitting on a pebble beach as we talked about everything. College was coming soon, but we didn't think about it. And, if we did, we didn't care. It was our summer, and we had absolutely nothing to worry about. The two of us just enjoyed those precious months as if time would never catch up to the two of us.

"Hey, what happened with work today?" I asked, and Percy just slumped.

"They loved me."

"How's that a problem, Percy?" I nudged him.

"They want me to lead the campaign _in Chicago_."

"Oh, that _is_ a problem," I finished off another Oreo.

"I have until Monday morning to decide," Percy shook his head as he turned around to the cabinet for the wine glasses.

"I told you my birthday sucks," I smirked, and Percy just shook his head as he brought out two glasses. I took them both from him and poured the wine into both, making sure Percy had just a little more. What? I have to talk him into staying in New York when a great opportunity is in Chicago. He needs to be a little intoxicated.

"I'm not going to go."

I was shocked. I mean, I didn't_ want _him to go, but it _is_ a great offer. And he kind of had every right to after I took the thing in Maine. His career would definitely take off if he took this. But… he _didn't_ want to take it? What the hell?

"Why not?"

Percy looked at me like I was an idiot, which I hated thank you very much. It's not like I w_anted_ him to go, but I expected him to want to go. I expected to have to beg and plead until he realized that he wanted to stay with me. I guess this was great and all, but I wanted to hear it from him. Plus, I _really_ didn't want to feel guilty if he gave up this great offer because of me.

"You're kidding, right?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I quickly stopped myself. It's not like I could say anything at this point. It was better to just let the Seaweed Brain talk.

"Well, um, number one, _I love you_."

I couldn't hold back a smile.

"And I'm not leaving my fiancé in another state."

My eyes widened, and I paused.

"What?"

Percy simply smiled and knelt to his knee. My mouth stayed in an 'O', and my mind wouldn't work, which again _sucked_. Percy brought out a velvet box from a pocket inside his jacket, and my heart stopped. I didn't know what to think even though I really knew what was going on.

"I said, I don't want to leave my fiancé in another state," Percy smiled wide, and my heart not only went back into action but went into overdrive. My mind was still a blur and my mouth stayed in an 'O'

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me, _AKA Seaweed Brain_?"

This time I could form words.

"Of course," I nodded my head just incase he didn't hear me, not that he wouldn't. It was just a natural reaction. My smile became almost as wide as his. _Almost_. He slid the ring onto my finger, and my heart thudded a rhythm that reminded me of those songs you salsa to.

"So we're even on the big relationship milestones on birthdays, right?" he smirked, and I simply responded by kissing him.

Again and again and again.

_I was going to include something with Wyatt at the end, but I realized I had over five thousand words. Sorry :-(_


End file.
